cloggermorefandomcom-20200215-history
Bundom
Bundom is home to The Cult of Bun. It is the primary cult place for meetings/initiation/rituals/etc. and is where most of the cult resides in. However, it is also home to some strange things as well.. However it's also considered as a temple by itself. The Bundom itself. Bundom consists of a few floors and basements. The main floor is where all visitors arrive at, Due to the map being incomplete; getting to a certain floor is considered as a challenge. Throne Room The first room of Bundom upon entrance is the throne room itself. The Hall of Bundom. Upon spawning in the game, You will start out in the Hall of Bundom. This hall consists of a few torches and pillars with flags of the Cult of Bun's allies on them (such as Petoria and Chlor). However it is also where Mort sits. Mort. Mort is a foo that sits in the corner of the throne room. Despite how innocent it looks, It is actually one of the first traps in the game itself. Upon contact, Mort will crash your game and nuke up to over 125 studs in radius. This has currently been disabled as of 2019-06-04. The dinner table. The dinner table is another table used for meetings/dinners/etc. However these seats are designated and reserved for certain members as well. (Example: Bun usually sits in the leftmost seat on the eastern-side.) The flags of Bundom. The flags of Bundom represent most of the allied nations of Bundom.. They will all be listed here. New ones will be added as soon as possible. Left ~ Flags * Bun * P.W.(Planet Wonkalator) Flag. * Gadsden Flag * Wallie-Card Unions. * The Chloramicus * Original Epix Inc. Cult Logo * Iraq-Arby * United Waluigi * Bun-Logo * Bun-Emblem * Bun's Profile Pic Right ~ Flags * Bun * SAGWA-Confederate * Upside-Downmerica (or "House Of Cards") * RCT5 Is Here * Petorian Flag *9 HelloKitty Flag * Sam ! New- Paint version ! * ÇİXXXİŞ * Bun-Logo * Bun-Emblem * Bun's Profile Pic. The Throne Room of Bundom. Despite there being a throne there, The leader barely even sits in it. The rug. The rug is where Mother would occasionally lie down on. There is also another rug a few feet apart for them to roll over to as well (ending up 180 degrees along with it raising). Left-hall ... Luskan. Upon going to the left-hall of bundom, You will find a statue resembling Dora known as "Fate Dora".. or canonically known as "Luskan". Upon activation, Cheeky Friend will crash down at the "dora statue" destroying it then taking it's place. Mason was somehow obsessed over this so much to the point of an actual bootlegged remake being made. This is considered as an admin event! Originally Bun's bedroom used to reside here until it was moved down a level. ROOM ID NULL Upon going to the right of Luskan you will find an empty room with a light in it, Nothing was placed here yet because the game creator has not implemented anything into it. Right-Hall There was nothing in the right-hall until 6/2/2019 when a new hallway was created. It is much longer than the left hallway. Hallway of Haikus Upon looking to the left of the hallway, you will find a few haikus written by the creator of the game. These can range from various topics going from previous game-updates to a few dreams from the game creator himself. B1 - Basement. Find out yourself. Trivia So here we go with another triv * Originally Mort was also going to give you a badge upon interaction with it but the game creator at the time did not have enough robux. * There is not much else to use. Gallery Throne Room Screenshot.png|Screenshot Mort Corner.png|Mort sitting in the throne room corner RobloxScreenShot20190217 224428444.png|Rare screenshot of Mort surrounded by Little Guy Insanity. RobloxScreenShot20190222 113915643.png|Mason and CLarramore in Luskan. RobloxScreenShot20190222 141711271.png|Luskan with the Luskan "FateDora" model. RobloxScreenShot20190604_103255863.png|Hallway of Haikus Category:Locations Category:Cult Of Bun Category:Mason